My Soul Will Go On
by Amaymon
Summary: Kuroshitsuji/Titanic crossover. Sebastian/Rose and Ciel/Jack. This is a SxC though nothing too graphic. I do not own either of the categories. I do not make any money for this.
1. All Aboard!

In Southampton, 1891 England, many people – most of noble background – had come far and wide, all to be the first to experience the exquisite new 'unsinkable' ship, the Titanic. There was a flurry in every direction you looked, from people cheering to people crying – most out of joy. The ship was incredible! It was colossal in comparison to anything that had ever dared to compare – it really was something before it's time.

Stepping out from one of the few motor vehicles in London was a tall, comely man. Sebastian Michaelis. He was the exact definition of 'handsome' – I bet if you were to look in the dictionary, next to that word would be his portrait – though not one that would be considered a 'fairy-tale prince'. His hair was soft and dark like black silk, his skin an unblemished ivory, and his eyes, they were a rare set, just like flawless rubies set into a masterpiece. But what made him so alluring, was not his illustrious looks or reputation, nor his mannerisms or intelligence, but the fact that he held what only could be described as a mysterious and natural charm. He interested most, even males, but they rarely had the same effect on him – no matter what kind of person they were or background they came from.

Though that aspect of his life was no longer as free as he'd have liked, his parents having him marry one of their business partner's daughters – though the gender of his fiancée was surely questionable per se – to secure their financial problems. They could never stress it enough to the man – clad in a brilliant black suit with fine silver pinstripes and a top hat and cane to boot – that he had to at least be engaged by now. His fiancée was the complete opposite to him and what he found attractive in a partner. She was loud, flirtatious with any attractive male, and he was sure she had a well-known promiscuous side in certain areas that a lady, such as herself, should not even step foot in.

'Come now, darling,' his mother put her well-manicured hand on his back, leading him towards the docks to board.

'Yes, Mother,' Sebastian rolled his eyes, though followed willingly.

The man looked back to his luggage – now being taken away by crew members to be placed in their room aboard the ship. He sighed and turned back, feigning a smile and continuing forward. Soon enough he could go and relax in his room, alone. He just wanted to be alone for now, knowing full-well his fiancée would be clinging to him as soon as they all met up and he wouldn't get another chance of peace and quiet.

A few hundred metres away, in a small café-type-business, two young males were playing a dicey game of poker. They'd almost lost all of their money they'd brought from the beginning, though it never seemed to make the cocky duo falter in the slightest. Their poker-faces always kept an air of arrogance around them, despite how much they'd already lost.

One of the two had dark hair, dark blue eyes, a composed persona and an odd characteristic of intelligence for one that wasn't of noble background. His name was Ciel Phantomhive. He was very proud, could talk his way out of any situation and had a knack for solving puzzles. He wasn't all that tall, standing only at one hundred and sixty centimetres. He couldn't exactly be described as scrawny, neither was he bulky though. In short, the only thing keeping him from being underweight – to an unhealthy extent – was the weight of the little muscle he did have.

The other boy had a lighter appearance. His name was Alois Trancy. His hair was a light blonde, his eyes were a light blue, even his personality was lighter – well, those who didn't know him or stayed on his good side believed him to be bubbly and overly excited all the time. If you got to know him as much as his friend had, you'd know in actuality that he could be much darker and much more sadistic. His mood could change in an instant, but it was understandable to a certain degree. The blond male had had a rough life; it had gotten much better since he'd met Ciel though. He could make any situation exciting, though he was usually the one who got them into trouble when he would let something slip. Alois was more flirtatious and devious, but no matter the circumstances, he would always be there to help stick up for the ones he loved.

'Alright,' Charles Grey, a patron in the café that Ciel and Alois were playing poker with, smirked, throwing down his cards and revealing a two-pair hand, 'show us your hand, will you?'

Alois bit his lower lip, he knew he had nothing, but he'd run out of money and anything valuable to bet with. He looked to his partner, then back at the three they were playing with. Sighing, he placed his cards face-down and sat back, folding his arms with an annoyed expression. The older woman – which the two men, known as Double Charles, protected – who was known as The Queen, snorted. She turned their direction towards Ciel, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to throw down what he had.

'It appears, my dear friends,' Ciel looked to Alois and grinned, 'my three-of-a-kind Kings, pawns your two-pair.'

Alois' expression lightened instantly and he jumped up, clapping his hands and poking his tongue at the three. Ciel remained in his seat for a moment longer to watch as their expressions gaped at their loss. The dark haired boy uncrossed his legs and stood, reaching for their winnings while Alois still made his smart-ass remarks and taunts.

Ciel had just about collected all the money up when a knife came down beside his hand. He stopped what he was doing and slowly looked up to meet the angered face of the other man, Charles Phipps. Alois stopped once he'd realised they weren't about to get out of this so easy. A sudden rush of frustration passed through him and he balled his fists, slamming one down on the table.

'Hey! We won fair and square,' Alois narrowed his eyes. Grey then grabbed him by the front of his shirt threateningly. 'Get off me, you fu–'

'Now, now, Alois leave this to me,' Ciel spoke softly and calmly. 'If you'd have won, we would have let you take our money, so it's only fair you allow us the same outcome.'

'One more game,' the enraged Phipps reciprocated, 'double or nothing!'

'Hm,' Ciel clicked his tongue, thinking it over. 'What else can you bet? I'm sure you haven't anything worth double this amount at this moment.'

It was then that The Queen cleared her throat, an indication for Phipps to remove the weapon and show them what she meant. Cautiously, he straightened up and pulled out three tickets for the Titanic ship, fanning them out so they could be clearly seen. Ciel and Alois looked to one another, silently discussing whether it was worth another round. After a moment, Ciel straightened himself up and took his seat again, crossing his legs and resting his arms over the back of the chair, casually relaxing back into it. Grey let Alois go and the blond took his seat too.

'Alright, then,' Ciel smirked playfully, 'deal.'

Phipps put the tickets into the middle of the table and grabbed the cards, shuffling them and then dealing everyone five. Ciel looked over his cards; he had a pair of Fours, an Ace, a Three and a Seven. Alois had a Straight off the top, Five, Six, Seven, Eight and Nine. The blond winked at Charles Phipps when asked how many cards he needed, signalling this was already in the bag. Phipps and Grey didn't find all this amusing in the least, their faces both stony.

'How many did you put down?' Phipps asked Ciel. He smiled and raised his hand, showing two fingers.

Once in Ciel's possession, he looked over the new cards while Phipps dealt The Queen and Grey's cards and then finally himself. Not needing to continue betting as all the money they had on them – in both parties – was already on the table. Phipps lay his out first displaying a Pair of Jacks; Alois put his down – now in the lead with his Straight – Grey showed a higher Straight of Nine, Ten, Jack, Queen, King. It was down to Ciel and The Queen now. The Queen chuckled, grinning as she placed each card down slowly, revealing she had a Flush – all Hearts suit. Ciel's mouth dropped, he looked to Alois nervously and swallowed hard. Alois then grit his teeth and jumped up in a fit of instant rage. He wanted to turn the table over, he wanted to smack that old hag and then gouge her eye out! Ciel then stood, sighing and scratching the back of his head, his face crooked with a thoughtful expression.

'I think we can safely say, from yours and your friend's reactions,' The Queen smiled, though most of her face was hidden behind the large hat she wore, 'I am the win–'

She silenced herself as Ciel suddenly threw his cards down to the table, letting them slide across it in an upright position. All eyes but Ciel's flit from card to card, figuring out what kind of hand he had. Once they'd all put them together in their minds, The Queen let out a breath of annoyance. Phipps and Grey stood, teeth bared and hands reaching for their weapons. He'd had a Full House, three Fours and two Aces.

'Boys,' The Queen said flatly, but warningly, 'it seems the little dog pulled it off.'

Ciel didn't like being called a dog, but the pride he felt from winning was enough to keep him from making a remark back at them. Alois jumped with joy, clapping loudly and yelling 'Olé!'

The clock in the store then chimed, signalling it was twelve noon. 'Better hurry and catch that boat, boarding it stops at twelve and it leaves at ten past,' The Queen couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face.

Ciel checked his watch on his left wrist, a wash of relief came over him as he realised the clock in the café was fast by five minutes. He reached down and grabbed the tickets and then his hat and bag. Alois grabbed his bag too, opening it quickly and shoving as much of their other winnings inside it as he could get before Ciel started pulling him out of the shop.

The two rushed as quickly as they could through the crowds to get aboard. They very nearly missed jumping onto the bridge from the docks to the ship. The crew members at the door were about to turn them away, but with a flashy grin from Alois and a little smooth talking from Ciel, they couldn't say no. Ciel and Alois handed them the tickets and were escorted to their level on the ship to their room.

'That was close,' Alois sat on his bunk. Ciel nodded and sat down next to his friend and pulled out a camera. Alois put his arm over Ciel's shoulders; they both smiled as Ciel then took their picture.

And thus, the Titanic's engines were started and they began to set sail…


	2. Il Me Hait, Il Me Hait Plus

In Sebastian's and Grell's room, B-52-56, the 'Millionaire Suite' consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, a walk in wardrobe, a large sitting area and a beautiful fifty-foot promenade deck outside. On the deck were potted trees and vines on trellises. A waiter was pouring Sebastian a flute glass half-full of orange juice with champagne. He then handed the stoic man his Bucks Fizz and then took his leave – silently.

Sebastian was looking through his new paintings, he really did adore them. They were all beautiful masterpieces, all so different and all by unknown artists. Grell wasn't amused with Sebastian's obsession with them; she believed them all to be pieces of junk, though Sebastian refused to think such thoughts about the paintings.

'Those scribbles on paper were such a waste of money,' Grell said, annoyed.

'You're wrong. They're fascinating, something that can only be imagined in a dream. What's his name again…?' Sebastian turned the painting around, reading out the signature, 'Picasso.'

'I can't see that name or their work ever becoming more than they are now. Cheap.'

A porter then wheeled in Grell's safe, her eyes gleamed and lit up when she saw it. She told the man to put it in the wardrobe, clapping her hands and imagining what she had in store for her future husband, she bounced over, smiling extravagantly.

Sebastian had left the room to go and put up a painting on his dresser. Meirin, the maid, was folding some of his clothes and putting them away. She was a short young lady, her eyes were hidden behind huge round glasses and her hair was a burgundy shade. She wasn't really speaking to anyone, though it was still a half attempt at speaking to the richer couples.

'It's all so new, like it was built just for us,' she giggled, blushing some when Sebastian looked at her. 'I mean, just the thought of crawling between the sheets, I'll be the first–'

'And when I crawl between the sheets tonight,' Grell purred from the doorway, 'I'll still be the first.'

Grell came up behind Sebastian, silencing Meirin with a stare that looked as if she was covetous. The way she held Sebastian though was not in a loving embrace or any sign of intimacy, but of possession. Meirin blushed more at the innuendo and took her leave after bowing and excusing herself politely.

'The first and only,' Grell clung to the raven-haired man. 'Forever.'

Sebastian broke free from the eccentric and – strong – woman, though it only led to him being cornered by the walls of his room. He ignored the fact that he had just been called a virgin, even though he was twenty-four and _had_ already been involved in a few sexual acts with his ex-fiancée. They had only broken up because he wasn't being intimate enough. Though in his opinion, he just wasn't attracted to her in any way other than her sense of humour. He'd never really been attracted to anyone still to this day, so being forced to marry the flamboyant Grell Sutcliffe was overwhelming.

'It is improper for you to act so lewd before we are even…even…' Sebastian wrinkled his nose in slight disgust, '…_married_.'

'Oh, come on, we're both adults here,' Grell purred. 'You don't have to be such a prude _all_ the time, do you?'

Grell had moved closer with every syllable, walking her fingers up Sebastian's chest and finally resting over the side of his face, her other hand resting on his upper-arm, lightly twisting her fist to grab onto the fabric of his sleeve. She got to her tip-toes and leaned in for a kiss, but was rejected the instant Sebastian caught onto what her intentions were. Instead, Sebastian gripped Grell's wrist and spun the red-head around so that he was pressing himself against her back.

'No, I don't,' Sebastian breathed down Grell's neck, 'but I'd prefer not to rush things, _ma douce_.'

'Sebast–'

'Fermez les yeux. Ne parlez pas, ne font pas un bruit,' Sebastian whispered, loosening his grip and staring out towards the sea, the deep, red hue in his eyes almost turning a sparkling lilac with the reflecting of the blue of the ocean. 'C'est ce que je trouve beau. Le silence. Avez-vous d'accord?'

Sebastian continued his drabble in French without realising, though Grell was none the wiser. She just believed he was whispering more sweet nothings in her ear. In reality, he was telling her in a stylised way to 'shut up'.

'Speak to me some more in the Language of Love!' Grell nearly collapsed from the excitement.

'J'ai vraiment mépriser nos parents décision. Epouser vous me dégoûte complètement,' Sebastian chuckled, knowing Grell had no idea what he was saying. He then spun the red-head back to face him and lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, staring deeply into the vibrant – nearly fluorescent – viridian eyes. He licked his lips, 'Vous me replulse complètement, ma chère Grell.'

'Ahem,' a throat was cleared in the doorway, Grell looked past Sebastian, while he looked over his shoulder slyly, 'Grell, dear, it is nearly tea time in one of the private tea rooms, so please go and change for that. Sebastian, you need to change too, but I would like a word with you first.'

'I'll see you later, sweetie,' Grell blew Sebastian a kiss from the doorway.

'J'espère que vous trébucher et tomber hors du navire, ma chérie.' Sebastian called back to her, winking at Grell.

Sebastian's mother's expression hardened upon hearing that comment and once Grell was out of sight and ear-shot, his mother sighed exasperatedly.

'Don't look at me like that, Mother,' Sebastian sighed. 'That frown will cause wrink–'

'Do not ever speak to your fiancée like that again, do you understand?'

'Mother–'

'_Do you understand?_' his mother asked again, her silver hair beginning to stray from her tight bun, her dark violet eyes narrowing.

Sebastian nodded, though subtly rolling his eyes. Unfortunately for him, his mother could speak French too. And she understood _everything_ he'd just said. His mother, although her hair was light silver, she wasn't all that old it was just the natural colour. Her name was Hannah Michaelis – maiden name Anafellows – she was rather strict and since her husband's and her financial problems, they were in need of a quick fix solution – and marrying their only son off seemed the quickest solution as their friend's daughter had had her eye on Sebastian for quite some time.

'Good.' His mother spoke a little gentler now, 'Now go and get changed for tea. I expect you to be there in no more than twenty minutes. We've some guests you are to meet and announce your engagement to.'

Alois and Ciel were still in their room, laughing and joking about. They'd decided to stay in their room the entire first day, just to relax and not worry for anything for a change. They'd played a few rounds of cards – without betting, of course – and had even fallen asleep next to one another for an hour or so. Their roommates wouldn't have thought it appropriate if they were any older than what they were – thirteen – but what could they really do anyway? – Other than start rumours at this point anyhow.

Ciel scrunched up his face as he started to wake up, his eyes opened slowly and he realised he'd fallen asleep curled up next to Alois again. _I've got to stop doing that_, he thought, _people are going to start thinking we're… like that._ Ciel sat up, stretching his arms above him and his back, yawning loudly. He closed his eyes once again while doing this and was suddenly being constricted around the waist.

'You're c-crush-shing m-me!' Ciel wheezed while trying to pry Alois' arms from around him.

'But I'm cold now,' the blond boy complained, getting closer and hiding his face against Ciel's side.

'Use the blanket then,' Ciel rolled his eyes and tried to free himself again.

'But the blanket is all the way at the end of the bed,' Alois looked up with puppy dog eyes, though his sly grin peeking through took away any innocence he attempted to feign, 'and you're right here, keeping me warm enough already.'

Ciel offered to get the blanket for his friend, but he still refused. In the end, Ciel made a deal with him. The dark haired boy agreed to draw the lighter haired boy's portrait, if he let him go and used the blanket to keep warm instead. Alois accepted and got into his pose of how he wanted to be drawn and Ciel got up and went through his bags for his leather bound sketch pad and conte crayons. He threw the blanket at Alois' head, making the blond boy frown, but smile afterwards anyhow.

Once Ciel put crayon to paper, he was in a complete different world – his own and nobody else's – and nothing else mattered. He was good, really good. Alois knew it, he knew it and anyone who'd ever laid eyes on his sketches knew it. You'd have to be blind not to see his talent.

By late dusk that day, they'd stopped at their final destination – Cherbourg – having picked up their final passengers. The sky was an inky purple post-sunset sky. The water was calm and the thousand portholes were reflecting against the surface, rippling lightly with the current. The ship was lit up like a palace, magnificent and one-of-a-kind.

Coming up the gangway in the first class reception was a tall woman in red. A large red hat sat atop her head, her hair was red, her lipstick was red, her clothes were mainly red, her shoes were red, even her luggage was red! She was being chased down by a spindly porter whom was trying to carry her bags for her. The woman in red finally noticed this and smiled to him, putting her bags down and turning to him, one hand on her hip while the other just remained at her side.

'I wasn't about to wait all day for someone to carry my bags if I'm able to,' the woman in red announced sternly, then her expression softened and a smile graced her lips. 'Go on then, take 'em up the rest of the way then… if you think you can manage.'

At Cherbourg, the woman came aboard as Angelina Durless, but we all called her Madam Red. Her late husband had struck gold someplace out west, and she was what Sebastian's mother would call 'new money'.

In her late thirties, Angelina Durless was a tough talking straightshooter who dresses in the – red – finery of her refined peers, but will never be one because she was not born into money. Though it never brought her down, Angelina was proud and only cared for her own opinion when regarding herself.

Once the porter had put her bags in her room, she had gotten ready to meet up with her friends, the Michaelis'.

* * *

Translation!  
'Fermez les yeux. Ne parlez pas, ne font pas un bruit,'  
'Close your eyes. Do not talk, do not make a sound,'  
'C'est ce que je trouve beau. Le silence. Avez-vous d'accord?'  
'This is what I find beautiful. Silence. Do you agree?'  
'J'ai vraiment mépriser nos parents décision. Epouser vous me dégoûte complètement,'  
'I really despise our parents' decision. Marrying you disgusts me completely,'  
'Vous me replulse complètement, ma chère Grell.'  
'You repulse me completely, my dear, Grell.'  
'J'espère que vous trébucher et tomber hors du navire, ma chérie.'  
'I hope you trip and fall off the ship, my darling.'


	3. Going Overboard

The day was only just beginning and the Titanic was already gliding stealthily through the ocean, cutting through it at a steady pace of twenty-one knots. On the bridge, Captain Tanaka turned from the binnacle and smiled at his first officer who smiled back in return.

Sebastian was having lunch with his mother and fiancée, as well as Angelina – though more commonly referred to as Madam Red. The tension between Sebastian and Grell could easily be seen by Madam Red, though ignored by Sebastian's mother. Sebastian lit a cigarette, inhaling the toxins and exhaling them in a cloud of smoke.

'You know I don't like that,' his mother narrowed her eyes.

Sebastian merely took a longer drag and blew the smoke in his mother's face. Grell then took the cigarette from Sebastian's lips and stubbed it out. Her fiancé shifted, exasperated. When a waiter came round to their table, Sebastian was about to order when he was cut off by his fiancée ordering for him. He was too shocked to say anything against it at the time, but as soon as Angelina's comment – 'You gonna cut his meat for him too, Grell?' – broke the silence, he stood and excused himself.

Ciel, Alois and Soma were outside on the poop deck. Ciel was sitting while the others stood leaning over the railing and looking out to sea, joking about. Ciel was completely focused on this little girl and her Nanny. The little girl was adorable with bright emerald eyes and long blonde pigtails. Her nanny was quite young, in her early twenties Ciel had estimated. She had quite a scatterbrained and oblivious look to her while she tried to impress and entertain the little girl.

'Look, Elizabeth!' The woman pointed out to sea 'Can you see the dolphins?'

'Yes! They're so pretty, Paula!'

They held that position for a while, Elizabeth standing on one of the lower railings with the brunette nanny standing behind her, holding her lightly to keep her balanced. Ciel didn't hesitate, he grabbed his sketchpad and began drawing them. His lines were sharp and yet sure. Their expressions full of humanity of the moment.

Alois was looked down to see why Ciel had become so quiet. Once he noticed his friend was drawing, he no longer needed further explaining. He looked between the two females and Ciel's drawing and then nudged Soma to check out the masterpiece in the making. Soma was really impressed and made a point to say so, causing Ciel to blush a little and become modest. He continued drawing though.

Though Soma was interested in the picture, his eyes managed to find a better view. One that consisted of long red hair, a skin tight dress and an intriguing scene. Alois looked up too and noticed the annoyed expression on the woman's face and the blank look the man was showing as he tried to ignore the bickering.

Ciel looked up to see what his friend's commotion was all about when his eyes met the couple. He looked them both up and down. The red-haired woman was shaking her head now and attempting to drag the man off. He did not move which angered the woman more. Eventually she pushed past him and left.

The younger male continued to watch the man's face. His friends were commenting on how he wasn't 'getting any' tonight and other innuendo. But Ciel could see something more as he looked up at the black-haired man standing on the B-deck promenade. An empty look that had him enraptured.

For a moment, the man looked back at him, his gaze boring through him right to his soul. An older woman came up behind him and attempted to get him to follow her. He did as he was asked this time and turned, though stopping long enough to look back at Ciel and smirk a little before walking away along the A-deck promenade.

Soma noticed the look on Ciel's face as he was staring in the same direction as they were before. He smiled at Alois and then spoke up, laughing a little as he ruffled his hair.

'Forget that red-beauty, boy.'

'Huh?' Soma now had Ciel's full attention.

'You'd have more luck meeting an angel than getting close to her.'

Alois noted what Soma said and Ciel's expression, raising an eyebrow at his inner thought. _No, he couldn't have been, could he?_ Alois thought.

Later that night, Ciel was lying on a bench whilst looking up at the night sky and forming his own constellations with the stars. His breath was visible in the chilled air – the smoke from his cigarette was even easier to see from the cold.

The young male sat up when he heard a flurry of shoes and breathy sobbing getting closer to him. He spied the red-haired woman from before and was about to lay back down and go back to looking up at the millions of twinkling stars when he noticed she was stepping over the railing.

A little shocked and overwhelmed, Ciel got to his feet. Slowly and cautiously he made his way closer to the woman. She was looking down into the dark ocean, watching as the water was being sliced through by the propellers. The wind blew through her hair, casting a red blur over the black of the sky.

'Hey,' Ciel spoke calmly.

'Get back!' Grell turned at the sound of his voice, automatically alarmed. When Ciel didn't listen at first, she continued, 'Don't come any closer. I'll jump!'

'No you won't,' Ciel edged closer a little more.

He had no idea what he was doing at this moment, but he couldn't just let someone like her kill themselves when he could have tried to save them – he'd surely get blamed for their death and hang if he didn't do anything.

The perks to being penniless around suicidal snobs.

'What do you mean, I won't? You don't know me. How can you say that I won't?' Grell snapped.

'Because you'd have jumped by now,' Ciel shrugged. He inhaled one last time on his cigarette before he tossed it overboard. 'There's hesitation in your eyes.'

'Huh?'

'If you hesitate for even a moment, it can be fatal.' Ciel took the final step towards her and held his hand out. 'That's why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you.' It was a cheap shot, but  
bluffing was something he was good at.

'Are you crazy? The fall alone would kill you.' Grell narrowed her eyes, taken aback by the certainty in this young male's voice.

Ciel shrugged again, not knowing what to add which hadn't been said already. Though as the woman had remained on the opposite side of the railing, the boy had no option other than to make his point. He took off his coat and then proceeded to take off his shoes.

'What are you doing?'

'Staying afloat and swimming with all these layers on is rather difficult.'

Once both shoes were off, he put his hand out to her one last time. The red-haired woman eyes him for a bit, until she finally took a deep breath and took his hand. They introduced themselves to each other as she turned slowly back around and proceeded to climb to safety. Ciel continued to encourage her by saying things like 'that's it', 'just a little further' and 'I got you.'

The woman was nearly over when she slipped and fell. Ciel – still holding her hand – kept her from going overboard completely. He held on to her arm with both hands now, a bead of sweat already dripping down is forehead. Compared to him and his height – even at sixteen – Grell was clearly taller and heavier. _Good God, this woman is good at hiding her real weight! Corsets are truly evil things!_ Ciel thought, gritting his teeth.

Grell was screaming for help at the top of her lungs, Ciel was still trying his hardest to help her back up, but it was nearing impossible as she dramatically kicked her legs about. The younger male attempted to tell her to calm down and that he still had her, but through her cries she couldn't hear him. Luckily some of the crew and other passengers heard and came to help.

Somehow Ciel managed to find the strength in him to lift her up to the railing again and almost over it entirely until she pulled on his shirt a little too hard and he lost his balance. They both almost fell over until someone had grabbed onto Ciel's waist, pulling them both to safety.

Ciel and Grell were both panting loudly on the floor, trying to catch their breath. Once they managed to get enough air in their lungs to think, Grell very nearly tackled Ciel back to the floor. Hugging him and thanking him for saving her. The crew members and passengers had now surrounded them, gathering at the scene. Grell was then helped up and wrapped in a blanket.

'What happened here?' demanded the Master of Arms, Fred Abberline.

'Oh, nothing, just this little cutie saving my life!' Grell blushed and winked at Ciel, though then continuing to stare at the boy in hope he wouldn't tell them she was actually trying to relinquish her sins by commit suicide after having broken a few of Sebastian's paintings by accident.

'How did this 'cutie' as you put it, manage to even get involved in such a situation?' Abberline raised his eyebrow at the two and crossed his arms.

'Oh, well, I was looking over the edge,' Grell bit her lip, 'I was a little upset after I maybe... uh, never mind that. Anyway, I was looking far over the edge and tripped. If this dashing young man hadn't been here, I'd have surely fallen. It was really quite something. Too bad it wasn't captured on a cinematic record.'

'Women and machinery do not mix.' Colonel Bardroy shook his head.

'Was that the way of it?' Abberline asked Ciel, scrutinizing him.

'Yes, sir. Pretty much.' Ciel answers after a moment of looking at Grell.

Colonel Bard then praised the boy, calling him a 'hero' before the crowd started to disperse. Leaving Ciel alone on the poop deck, he finally sighed and walked over to the railing, leaning on it as he replayed what had just happened.

_Man, what a night!_ Ciel thought. 'I wish I had a smoke.'

It wasn't even a moment after he spoke that someone came and stood by him, leaning his back against the railing and crossing one of his legs the other. Ciel tried to ignore the man be avoiding his gaze, but the sound of a lighter being struck caught his attention.

He peered to the side and noticed that the man from before was standing beside him. The man inhaled a large breath of smoke and after a moment exhaled. Offering Ciel a cigarette, he introduced himself as Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel took the smoke and put it in his mouth, holding it between his lips as he pat his jacket down for his own lighter. Sebastian then re-lit his lighter and held it out for the boy who leant forward, allowing the the end to burn enough until it was lit.

'Thanks,' Ciel then turned back to the sea, but this time he was thinking about the man next to him.

'You should have let her fall,' Sebastian exhaled, staring off into the opposite direction.

'What?' the shocked voice came.

'If you'd have let her fall, she wouldn't have nearly pulled you overboard with her. Meaning I wouldn't have not had to save you,' Sebastian looked down to Ciel condescendingly.

It took Ciel a while to understand that it was Sebastian who was the one to have pulled him back onboard when Grell had slipped and nearly dragged him over too. In the midst of his little realisation, Sebastian handed him his pack of cigarettes and his lighter and stood up straight.

'You'll join us for dinner tomorrow, won't you? To regale us with your heroic tale?'

Ciel thought for a moment, until he finally agreed. Sebastian smiled halfheartedly, before flicking his cigarette out to sea and walking back to his room. Once again, Ciel was left alone to think, but this time, he had something to look forward to.


End file.
